


2am and he's in love

by uhgjaen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, chansoo rlly love eachother, it makes me vv happy, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhgjaen/pseuds/uhgjaen
Summary: Chanyeol confessed abruptly to a very in love Kyungsoo at 2 in the morning.





	2am and he's in love

**Author's Note:**

> (From my tumblr @imagine-kpop-p)
> 
> Short chansoo one shot....enjoy?

Somehow, Kyungsoo has a heavy, and sleeping Chanyeol laying on his chest.   
All because of exams…  
It’s a miracle he hadn't woken up by the beating in his rib cage, or by the sheer amount of heat produced by the hefty blush spreading about the younger’s body. Either way it’s miraculous that the larger boy hasn’t crushed Kyungsoo with his large limbs.

Chanyeol stirs slightly, moving his head to burry further into Kyungsoo’s neck. His breathing evens out. If you were to ask him on a different day, he’d accuse his next move to be subconscious; one of kyungsoo’s hands moves to cradle Chanyeol’s head softly, the other holding him closer by his waist. 

It’s 2 in the morning and he’s in love. Just too frightened to admit it. Too afraid to admit that the boy in his arms has became his entire universe. His smiles and happiness his job to create, to fight away any sadness, to keep him out of any form of danger;   
He wants to stay in the space they’re in now. Soft music playing from a random music channel, looking at projections of stars on his dorm room’s ceiling. Just he and Chanyeol, Both of them alone. 

(right before Chanyeol had arrived, 2 hours prior to the current situation, Jongdae rushed out of the room in his toy story pajama pants screaming about how his baby needed him and he’d be staying at Minseok’s tonight.) 

it was peaceful for the most part, and he wishes desperately he could control time to keep it like this. and in a perfect world, he would.

‘Maybe I'm in too deep.’ Kyungsoo had thought last week, when he realized that Chanyeol being away for too long made him the saddest he’d been in forever. ‘maybe I should distance myself’ but he knew deep down that that wouldn't work. 

He's so in love that it almost hurts. 

Chanyeol stirs again, and his lips brush past Kyungsoo’s Adams apple. it tickles, but he resists the need to laugh. He looks down at Chanyeol, a gummy grin presenting itself, one that rounds his cheeks.

Kyungsoo is happy, but he's still scared about his true feelings being shared. He wants him to know, but doesn't all at the same time. It drove him insane, but moments like this make the temptation to confess stronger than ever. Imagining the words leaving his lips alone make him nervous enough, so he pushes that away. 

“Kyungsoo-ah...your heart’s beating too fast.” Chanyeol sleepily mumbles. “S-sorry.” He mumbles back, changing the music channel to a random network, hoping to hide the fact that he was very obviously watching him sleep, and casually imagining what it would be like to kiss him.   
Chanyeol moves his head to rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Kyungsoo can feel his stare on him, but he pretends he doesn’t notice. “How’d you sleep?” he asks him quietly. “Good...you make an excellent pillow.” Chanyeol sits up a little bit. “Sorry for randomly passing out on you though…” Kyungsoo turns to look at him. Chanyeol’s basically straddling Kyungsoo’s shins, but he doesn't say anything about it. “It’s fine. You needed the sleep...and i can’t complain since you kept me warm.” Kyungsoo mentally kills himself for saying the last part. But Chanyeol smiles brightly, so it makes up for his embarrassment.

Sorta.

“You’re never cold around me though.”   
Probably because i'm typically blushing. “Weird...i'm anemic so i am for everyone else…” Chanyeol lays back down. “Then i’ll continue doing the only thing i seem to do right.”   
He says as he nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s side. “What are we watching?”   
“Um, some romance film…” He replies. Chanyeol’s breath fans across Kyungsoo’s neck.   
His heart beats a bit faster, and a blush spreads down his cheeks and neck.   
“Kyungsoo?”   
“Hm?” He looks down at the eldest.   
“Is it a bad thing...that l-l-love you?” His confession is more than sudden; His face turns almost as red as Kyungsoo’s. And that’s hard to achieve. Kyungsoo smiles, and shakes his head. “No, it’s not.” he says softly. He moves down so he can look at him easier. “Because I love you too.” his voice is weak due to being incredibly shy. Chanyeol beams at him, moving his sweater-paw clad hand to cover his face out of embarrassment. It nearly melts Kyungsoo’s heart. Chanyeol snuggles closer to his chest, tucking his head close to Kyungsoo’s. So he cradles him, a smile refusing to wipe itself off his face. “Baby are you okay?” He mumbles into his hair. “Wait--sorry I didn’t mean to call you that--” Chanyeol laughs, more like giggles, peaking at Kyungsoo. “Babe I’m fine, and you’re fine. I’m very happy right now.” a warm fuzzy feeling spreads through his chest at the usage of the pet name, both the one that passed his lips and the one that left Chanyeol’s. So he kisses the taller’s forehead. Chanyeol angles his head up. “Can I have a real kiss?” He asks curiously. Kyungsoo nods. He gently leans in a bit further. He looks into Chanyeol’s eyes, as if he needs to double check that it’s okay to do this. Even though he’s quite bit taller, Chanyeol looks so small, and oddly innocent. Chanyeol’s hands reach up and cup his face. “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks him softly. “Yeah. just admiring.” Kyungsoo replies. He then presses his lips firmly against Chanyeol’s. 

It’s slow. Very slow. But passionate. it’s shy and unsure as most first kisses are, but there's one thing Kyungsoo can confirm; kissing Chanyeol in real life is a lot better thaan thinking about it.  
He melts into Chanyeol’s touch, allowing himself to move closer him, and immerse himself in all things Chanyeol. He’s all that matters to him right now, after all. 

Chanyeol is warm, and stupid as it sounds, he feels like home. Like Kyungsoo could stay in his arms forever. They continue to kiss slowly, but deeply. They pull away for air. “Wow, Just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore, You go and kiss me like that….” Chanyeol mumbles. Kyungsoo smiles at him. “You’re such a sap…” He whispers to him. Chanyeol chuckles. “I know, but it’s you so I can’t help it.”   
“God I love you.” Kyungsoo replies, pecking his lips again. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo, rolling over so he’s now laying on his chest. “You’re...adorable.” 

Chanyeol smiles so bright, that it puts the sun to shame. “‘m gonna kiss you again.” The eldest responds. And he does. It feels great. Everything does. Even the uncertain beating of Kyungsoo’s heart, and Chanyeol’s strong hands on his hips. Every touch made him feel ecstatic and he hoped he’d always feel this way, especially if it meant Chanyeol was staying by his side. 

“I Love You.” He whispers again. 

 

-THE END -


End file.
